1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to support straps for objects and, more particularly, to a quick-release support strap device which includes a longitudinally extended support strap having a first generally elastic section and a second mounting clip connection section, a mounting clip mounted on the mounting clip connection section which includes a latch, a releasable strap securement device for connecting the support strap to a securement object and a generally flexible tensioning member such as a cord which is connected to and extends from the latch on the mounting clip through the body of the support strap to a position intermediate the opposite ends of the support strap such that the mounting clip may be connected to a device for support thereof with the strap extending over and around the neck of the individual wearing the device for connection to the pants or belt of the person such that the object being supported may be quickly released from the strap by pulling the cord to disengage the latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting is a very popular pastime which is undertaken by millions of individuals throughout the United States. There are many different types of methods of hunting which are currently practiced, but one of the more common hunting methods is to walk through an area having game therein until the game is encountered, at which time the hunter would attempt to shoot the game animal to kill it. Of course, because the vast majority of animals which are hunted are wild animals, they are naturally wary of intruders who enter their habitat area. It is therefore quite common for a hunter to walk for several hours through the area in which he or she is hunting and only take a couple of shots at game animals during that entire time. The remainder of the time, the hunter must support the rifle or shotgun he or she is carrying in a ready position in order to ensure a quick response to the flushing of any game animal. Needless to say, this can grow quite tiring for the hunter, particularly in the shoulder, arms, and back areas of the hunter which provide the majority of support for the weight of the rifle or shotgun. There is therefore a need for a supplemental support device which can be used to support at least some of the weight of the rifle or shotgun, yet which will not significantly impede use of the rifle or shotgun in a shooting situation.
Several devices have been proposed in the prior art for releasably supporting a rifle or shotgun during hunting, including Unger, U.S. Pat. No. 475,640, and Pendergrass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,768. The natures of these devices, however, render it quite difficult to quickly and easily remove the rifle or shotgun from the gun rest and use it as is necessary when the game animal is flushed from its place of hiding and the hunter must quickly respond to the event. There is therefore a need for an improved gun support device which will quickly release the gun from the support position allowing use of the gun in a quick and responsive manner, yet will also provide support for the gun when not in use in a manner which is comfortable for the user of the device.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release support strap device which can be used for the support of a rifle or shotgun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release support strap device which extends over and around the user's neck and connects to the front part of the wearer's clothing, the support strap also frictionally engaging the user's clothing adjacent the neck and shoulder area to provide support for the rifle or shotgun being supported thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release support strap device which includes a longitudinally extended support strap having an elastic section and a mounting clip connection section, with a releasable strap securement device mounted on the elastic section for securement to the pants or belt of an individual and a mounting clip mounted on the mounting clip connection section which includes a quick-release latch for quickly releasing the mounting clip to release the gun being engaged thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release support strap device which further includes a generally flexible tensioning member such as a cord which extends from the latch on the mounting clip through the body of the support strap to the opposite side of the wearer's neck such that the wearer may quickly grasp the cord and pull it with his or her free hand to free the gun while grasping the rifle with the other hand to move the rifle to the ready position in a quick and expedient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved quick-release support strap device which can be used for support of other objects such as backpacks, carrying bags and other such objects, in addition to its primary use for support of a rifle or shotgun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick-release support strap device which may be quickly and easily connected to the individual's clothing and then to the rifle or shotgun being carried by the individual to facilitate the use of the support strap device of the present invention; and
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved quick-release support strap device which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient, and expedient in use.